Shadow Traveling Chaos Series: Harry Potter
by NottaBelieberBitches
Summary: DISCONTIUED!Follow Scarlet Dylan and Nico as they make new friends and enemies at Hogwarts all because of a shadow traveling incedent! This is a series and will always be a Percy Jackson crossover!
1. My last day takes a twist

Shadow Traveling series: Harry Potter

Scarlet's POV

You know what I find so funny? How I ended up HERE! Oh, I see you are confused, so let me start from the beginning…

Hello peoples, my name is Scarlet Knight, and I am a daughter of Nyx. Me and my two best friends Nico di Angelo and Dylan Race got stuck at some loser school called _Hogwarts_, and here is my story…

**~About two weeks ago~**

Last day of school and I can't believe I survived this long! End of the day, I can't wait to see my friends (cause they are in another class, what did you think I was in high school? I'm only 12)!

I walk out of my classroom and into the one next door to find Dylan and Nico carrying a bag of school stuff to throw away, and let me tell you the bag was huge!

"Is that just from your desk?" I ask walking closer to them. "No this is both of our stuff combined dumbass." Nico stated with a know-it-all voice. "Oh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning!" I said teasing Nico, just making him give me a death glare. Dylan started to laugh at the state Nico is in.

"Shut up dill-pickle!" Nico yelled, but that just made Dylan laugh louder, I started to laugh to. When I stopped I walked over to Dylan and Nico and put my arms around their necks. "oh come on you know we love you." I said in a baby voice.

Well that seemed normal enough. Oh one more thing, our school ends one month early, and starts one month early too. Weird right?

So, any ways, as we made our way out the door Dylan said "I mean like, can't we just shadow travel to camp half blood? Like seriously, you know how long its going to take to get there?" Dylan wined.

"Dylan it takes 4 hours to get to camp." I said. "Exactly, and it will take 4 seconds with shadow travel." He said trying to reason with Nico. Nico thought for a few seconds then came to his conclusion. "Fine, but it's all on you if we end up in the Caribbean, I'm still working on this…"

Nico looked around to make sure no one was watching, then grabbed both of our hands and used his awesome shadow traveling powers to take us to camp. I could feel the dark closing in on me, and frankly I was ok with it…

But then I realized how badly Nico screwed up and I regretted ever asking him to shadow

travel us to camp. You know why? Because we were not at camp at all

**Oh cliffies rock! But you will just have to wait till the next chapter is up!**


	2. I watch my best friend faint

**Was up my peeps? No? okay… *backs away slowly* **

**This is chapter two people! So I will try to make it longer than the last chapter!**

**Now that I think about it I don't think I even named the last chapter! I'll get into that later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, but I soon will, just waiting for my pandas to arrive!**

**Now on with the story!**

Shadow Traveling Chaos: Harry Potter

Chapter 2:

Harry's POV

Everything was normal, well as normal as anything can be after we just revealed that Voldemorts back.

Just then I saw the shadows collide together in the corner of the great hall and I got my wand out. That's exactly when I noticed that so did everyone else to. Must felt that something wasn't right here too.

With my grip tightening on my wand, I got ready for the worst _dementors_ or maybe even _deatheaters_. That's when I realized that I was wrong, when I saw the outline of humans, three of them to be exact. Two boys and one girl.

They all looked to be around the age of 12 going on 13. The girl had shiny long, wavy hair, shining red eyes and olive brown skin. She was wearing muggle clothes, light brown and green knee high converse, a green skirt, and a brown T-shirt. The girl had on a metal bracelet on each wrist, which looked to be stuck to her skin, but not at the same time.

The skinny athletic looking girl was standing next to a very gothic looking boy. The boy had jet black messy hair that almost reached his shoulders, a very dark pair of cold eyes that looked to old for his age and extremely pale skin. The boy wasn't skinny twigged like me when I was his age, but he also wasn't extremely fit. The Goth boy was wearing black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and a skull ring on his hand. He also looked to be radiating death, which was scaring all of the ghosts in the room.

The last and final boy had dark brown hair that reached just below his ears, light brown skin and light brown eyes, with a mischievous smile that told you one thing, watch were your wallet goes. The boy was wearing black jeans a red T-shirt and red converse that had wings on them… Wait _wings?_ Now I am really confused.

But back to reality…

The three looked around shocked, then the Goth looking one fainted but the girl caught him just in time. She pulled him back a few steps then let him down gently then walked back up next to her friend.

"Who are you and how did you get in here, you can't apperate on school grounds, and you are far too young to apperate at all." Dumbledore said from his seat up at the front.

"The better question is, what the Hades is apperate?" The brown haired boy asked.

"You don't know what apperation is… are you even wizards?" McGonagall asked.

"Children of Hecate? No we-" Just then the girl covered his mouth before the boy could say anymore.

"Shush it will you, your gonna blow everything!" The girl hissed at him still covering his mouth.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked once more confused by their choice of words.

"Why should we tell you?" The girl asked suspiciously eying McGonagall.

"Otherwise you won't leave the school grounds." McGonagall said smugly.

"We will leave when we want to." The girl said then turned around looking at the Goth boy still sleeping on the ground.

"Well, when Nico wakes up we will, until then we will be staying here whether you like it or not." The boy finished for her very stubbornly.

"Well to do that you have to tell us your names." McGonagall said very frustrated at the moment, it was then that I realized that the kids have American accents.

The two had a very short and hushed conversation, then they looked up.

"Fine, we will tell you our names-" The girl said.

"- but only because we will never have to see you mortals again." The boy finished for her. Wait a second _mortals_ they say that like they're not.

"My name is Scarlet Knight-" The girl said.

"-my name is Dylan Race-" The boy said.

"-and Goth boy over there is Nico di Angelo." Scarlet finished off for him, while pointing to the boy asleep behind them. I heard some of the ghosts gasp, but why really. I figured this out when one spoke up.

"Nico di Angelo, _the_ ghost king?" Nearly headless nick said in shock.

"Oh Hades ya." The two said together.

Whatever that means I just hope it doesn't lead to another war…

**Hiya guys I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit longer than the first one right?**

**Okay, so for later on somewhere at the end of the story, I am going to need some characters. Just give me their names appearance and godly parent, I will take and minor gods but what I mostly need is children of the big three.**

**So biya, see you next time.**

**Oh one more thing**

**Leo**

**Or **

**Nico**

**Please vote! If you will I will give a cookie!**


End file.
